Trigger
Trigger, full name R. Rogers' Reactivating Ritual, is a utility Spell. Its function is to set off any specifically prepared magic that exists in the immediate area. It first appears in Quest for Glory I and is available in all games. Trigger requires 3 MP to cast in the first four games. In Quest for Glory V, Trigger's cost is increased to 10 MP. Learning Trigger is learned in Quest for Glory I by visiting Henry the Hermit at Flying Falls. If the Hero asks him about "magic", Henry will offer the Hero the spell scroll of Trigger, which Erasmus taught him. Trigger can be purchased in Quest for Glory II from Keapon Laffin for 15 dinars. A Magic User created in a game after Quest for Glory II will already have the knowledge of Trigger when he begins. Function Trigger's function is rather multipurpose. It requires that magic already exist in the area, most often prepared to specifically react with Trigger, or be otherwise unstable and needing just a little push to be set off. For instance, magical traps can be set off with the Trigger spell. If the Hero is standing a safe distance away, he won't be hurt. Trigger can be used in the Mage's Maze game in Quest for Glory I. Casting it will change the Hero's bug's size from small to medium, then medium to large, then large back to small. Changing the bug's size is vital to properly get through the maze and survive. Probably the most spectacular use of this very basic spell is to cast it upon a wizard's staff. The Staff will release all of its stored up energy in a large explosion. Of course, this is not recommended unless the situation is desperate. Special Uses Trigger has many effects depending on what it's cast upon. Here's a list of all things affected: Quest for Glory I: *Casting at the Flying Falls will reveal the ladder up to Henry's place, although this is largely useless as the Hero had to get up there to get the spell in the first place. *In the Kobold Cave, casting Trigger (or Open) will open the Kobold's chest. Quest for Glory II: *During Erasmus' Pre-Test in WIT, once the proper bell is placed on the stand, casting Trigger will ring it. *During the WIT Initiation Test, Trigger is used during the Earth test to waken the earth beast. *While storming the Emir's Palace, at the room outside of the Ritual Chamber, casting Trigger on the door to the chamber will dispel the magical trap on it. *In the Ritual Chamber in the Emir's Palace, the stone gargoyle statue that Ad Avis sets to guard the door can be defeated with the Trigger spell. Quest for Glory III: *When facing the Demon Wizard, the Hero must use Trigger twice. The first time is to defeat the Gargoyle that the Wizard sets on him. The second time is to destroy the Hero's Staff that the Wizard steals from him, which will kill the Demon Wizard. Quest for Glory IV: *In Erana's Garden, Trigger can be cast on the pond to raise up a flower. This will lead to the Hero getting the Protection spell. *In the southeast corner of the forest are some bushes that block the way to Baba Yaga's Hut. Although a magic phrase is normally required to dispel the bushes, casting Trigger will do the same. *In Castle Borgov, Trigger can be used on the safe in one of the hallways, and on a chest in a bedroom. *'NOTE:' Erana's Staff cannot be destroyed with Trigger. Also, Tatiana will have words for the Hero if he attempts to cast Trigger on the floating Staff illusion in the forest. Quest for Glory V: *Trigger can be cast on the Spinning Hat at Nob Hill to activate the teleportation spell which takes the Hero to Erasmus' House. This is the only means the Hero can visit the house after Erasmus is drugged, whereas any Hero without magic would simply kick the platform. *When the Wizard is tailing Arestes to his hideout after the bank robbery, he can cast Trigger on the door to the Thieves' Guild to set off the trap. *Trigger can be used on the Staff that a Centaur Wizard carries to blow him up immediately. If the Hero does this, the body cannot be searched. *In the Hydra Cave is a trapped chest. Cast Trigger on it to set off the trap. Training The spell is trained by being cast repeatedly. In Quest for Glory III, the spell can only be trained when it is cast in a savannah or jungle screen. Importing/Hybrid If a Magic User is imported and didn't have Trigger for any reason in the previous games, he will be given the spell if importing into any game but Quest for Glory II. The Magic User imported into that game must either have learned it in the first game or must purchase it from Keapon Laffin. If a Hybrid character is created and is given Magic, he will not be given Trigger to start with in any game, but may still learn it through the usual channels as seen above. Trivia *Note that casting Trigger while holding one's Staff does not destroy the Staff. Trigger must be cast with the Staff as the target, which cannot normally be done. Category:Spells